of memories and unattainable you
by SachiMalff
Summary: Orang bilang waktu menyembuhkan semuanya, namun kau mengambil sebagian besar waktuku. (Namun tak apa, aku belajar baik-baik saja.) kaisoo - oneshoot - manxman [completed]


_del josandra – **of memories and unattainable you**_

 _kim jongin – do kyungsoo_

 _mention!hunhan – ziyu_

 _warning : manXman, angst, typo_

* * *

 _(recommended reading this while listening to_

 _Kyuhyun – The Day We Felt The Distance_

 _EXO – Sing For You_

 _Lee Juck – Don't Worry Dear OST Reply 1988_

 _Adele – All I Ask)_

* * *

 _Orang bilang waktu menyembuhkan semuanya, namun kau mengambil sebagian besar waktuku. (Namun tak apa, aku belajar baik-baik saja.)_

* * *

 _kyungsoo, bisakah kutitip Ziyu padamu seharian ini? Ibu Sehun menyuruh kami untuk datang membantu persiapan pernikahan adik Sehun—Hana, dan kami tidak mungkin membawa Ziyu karena ia akan merepotkan di sana. Bisa, kan? Terimakasih!_

 _Ps : Ziyu tidak boleh makan eskrim dan coklat. Dia harus tidur jam 8 malam. Bangun jam 7 pagi. Karena besok sekolah libur, kau bisa mengajaknya pergi jalan-jalan, tapi tidak untuk eskrim dan coklat, ok?_

 _Terimakasih, Kyungsoo!_

 _Lu Han_

Do Kyungsoo mendesah lelah ketika ia membaca sebuah memo yang tergeletak di atas meja makan di rumah Sehun dan Lu Han—sahabatnya dari masa SMA. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari surat tersebut hanya untuk menemui sosok bocah kecil yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya dengan mata memelas dan bibir yang mengerucut lucu. Kyungsoo sangat heran, bagaimana anak ini terasa seperti kopian Lu Han versi cilik.

Mendesah, Kyungsoo mengembalikan memo tersebut kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"Oke, Ziyu. Apa yang harus kita lakukan hari ini?"

Mendengar pekik senang Oh Ziyu, Kyungsoo mau tak mau ikut tertawa.

 _Well—_ mungkin mengurus Ziyu seharian tidak buruk juga. ("Lagian kau kan memang tidak ada kerjaan, pun tak punya kekasih."—Kyungsoo berimajinasi mendengar cemooh Jongdae di seberang rumah Sehun.)

* * *

"Kyung _ie_..."

Kyungsoo merengut mendengar setan kecil itu menggumamkan namanya. Apa itu tadi—Kyung _ie_? KYUNG _IE_?

"Kyungsoo _hyung_ ," koreksi Kyungsoo.

"Kyung _ie-_ poo," kekeh Ziyu seraya tenggelam dalam lengan kanan Kyungsoo.

Pemuda Do itu memutar matanya malas, kemudian mendengus. "Serius, Ziyu. Siapa yang mengajarimu nama itu?"

"Jongdae _hyung_ ," jawab Ziyu, matanya terpaku pada film animasi di televisi sembari tangannya yang terbebas meraih biskuit cokelat kesukaannya yang berada di pangkuan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan dengusan mencela. "Kau lebih pantas menjadi anak Jongdae daripada Sehun, nak," celanya sambil tertawa.

Ziyu merengut, bibir bawahnya ia kerucutkan sambil memandang Kyungsoo marah. Kyungsoo terkekeh, menenggelamkan anak Lu Han ke dalam lengan kanannya sampai anak kecil tersebut meronta.

"Aku kan anak _baba_ dan ayah!" pekik Ziyu tak setuju, bangkit dari dekapan Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya terjatuh kembali ke sisi Kyungsoo di atas sofa dengan tangan yang ia dekapkan di depan dada.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, menganggap tingkah anak itu begitu lucu, kemudian menepuk kepalanya pelan. "Tidak, kau anak Jongdae yang dititipkan pada Sehun dan Lu Han."

Ziyu mengepalkan tangannya, dan badannya kini menghadap Kyungsoo. Tangan kecilnya terangkat, lalu jemari telunjuknya menunjuk wajah kecilnya. "Lihat—mukaku mirip sekali dengan _baba_! Hidung, bibir, mata, semuanya!"

"Kalau begitu kau anak hasil dari Jongdae dan Lu Han."

"Oh Sehun dan Lu Han!" pekik Ziyu keras-keras.

Kyungsoo tertawa, kemudian memeluk Ziyu. "Baiklah, baiklah. Kau anak Sehun dan Lu Han."

Ziyu masih merengut, namun jatuh ke dalam pelukan Kyungsoo seraya menyebutkan bahwa dia benar-benar anak Sehun dan Lu Han.

"Iya, iya," jawab Kyungsoo di sela tawanya, "kau memang anak mereka. Wajahmu tidak hanya persis dengan Lu Han, tapi sifat suka merajukmu juga. Namun tetap, teriakan Sehun sepertinya menurun kepadamu. Apa teriakan bisa menurun, ya?" tanyanya sendiri entah pada siapa.

Ziyu terkekeh, merasa menang karena di dunia ini, takkan ada orangtua yang bisa menggantikan _baba_ dan ayahnya.

"Kyung _ie_ ," panggil Ziyu lemah.

Kyungsoo mengabaikan namanya yang terdengar begitu familiar di hatinya, kemudian bergumam menyahut dengan _hm_ kecil.

"Kapan kau akan seperti _baba_ dan ayah?"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke samping, menyatukan alisnya bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Menikah," jawab Ziyu polos sambil memandangnya dengan matanya yang sama persis seperti mata Lu Han, namun setajam pandangan Sehun.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar televisi di depan sana, tepat di mana sosok Winnie the Pooh sedang berjalan beriringan dengan Piglet sebelum akhirnya berhenti di sebuah pohon besar dengan batu di bawahnya. Suara Winnie the Pooh dan temannya merasuki keheningan ruangan itu, namun pikiran Kyungsoo jauh berkelana ke masa lalu.

Betapa ia mencoba abai untuk perasaan aneh ini, namun retak di hatinya seolah menguatkannya seraya berkata _tidak apa-apa, kau baik-baik saja, kau sudah sejauh ini untuk baik-baik saja_.

Kyungsoo tersenyum namun itu terasa begitu berat.

"Dulu, aku pernah bersama seseorang," jawabnya pelan, entah terdengar oleh telinga kecil Ziyu atau tidak, namun ia terlalu lelah untuk mengulang.

"Hmm? Siapa namanya?" tanya Ziyu, mengeratkan lengan Kyungsoo pada tubuh kecilnya.

Kyungsoo begitu takut menyebut nama, begitu berat rasanya. Sudah lima tahun Kyungsoo mencoba lupa dan abai dan ia takkan mau lagi diperbudak oleh masa lalu, namun entah kenapa ketika kata itu lolos dari bibirnya, rasa air mata yang asin dan kepingan hatinya yang pahit terasa begitu nyata di bibirnya. Ia mengucap sebuah nama tanpa sulit yang berarti, namun ia menolak hatinya yang terasa seperti habis dicambuk duri.

"Kim Jongin?" tanya Ziyu, mengulang sebuah nama yang coba Kyungsoo ucapkan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dalam diam, entah memberi isyarat pada Ziyu saat anak itu memandanginya atau menjawab dukungan dari lubuk hatinya yang terus menerus berkata _kau baik-baik saja_.

Lalu sekelebat bayangan seorang pria melintasi pikirannya. Betapa dulu ia sering memandanginya dalam tidur, betapa dulu, dulu sekali (sampai ia lupa kapan _dulu_ yang ia maksud), ia senang memandanginya, mematri tiap bagian di tubuh dan jiwanya yang semurni kapas dan setulus cahaya mentari pagi—sampai-sampai ia akan hapal diluar kepala jika ia disuruh menyebutkan seribu hal tentangnya. Namun kali ini, yang ia ingat hanyalah deskripsi sederhana.

Kyungsoo merutuk dirinya sendiri yang bahkan masih bisa menyebutkan deskripsi tentangnya—walau dengan napas yang memberat.

(Betapa memori masih tetap hidup, namun telah pudar—Kyungsoo membencinya.)

"Seseorang yang punya senyum polos yang begitu manis dan hangat, kulit tan yang seperti terbakar matahari, lengan kuat yang akan menangkapmu kala kau jatuh, kaki yang akan bergerak lincah ketika ada irama, hati yang cukup besar untuk mencintaimu." _Namun tidak cukup besar untukku_ —kata Kyungsoo, menambahkan dalam hati.

Ia menyecap ludahnya sendiri— _terasa begitu pahit_.

Namun hatinya tetap berbisik lirih terlepas dari suara Winnie the Pooh yang sedang tertawa di depan sana. _Kau baik-baik saja_.

"Apakah kau dan dia seperti _baba_ dan ayah? Mencintai?"

Kyungsoo terpaku pada pertanyaan tersebut.

Apa ia mencintai Jongin? Lirih bisik hatinya mengatakan tidak, namun ia merasa seperti dibodohi ketika jelas-jelas ia yang membantah sendiri. Jelas-jelas jawabannya iya, Kyungsoo hanya takut menyadarinya.

Namun pertanyaan Ziyu bukanlah apakah _ia mencintai Jongin_ , namun _apakah kau dan dia seperti Sehun dan Lu Han_. Semua orang tahu bahwa Sehun dan Lu Han _**saling**_ mencintai. Lalu, apakah Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling mencintai?

Masa lalunya seketika terlintas di hadapannya, percakapan demi percakapan rasanya hadir entah dari mana, terulang seperti kaset radio usang yang suaranya bising dan menyakitkan. Pecahan-pecahan gambaran Jongin dan dirinya yang bersama, betapa tangan mereka terkait satu sama lain dengan bisikan janji yang kala itu terasa puguh dan meyakinkan—terasa begitu nyata dan sama pahitnya. Sama sesaknya, sama pilunya, sama-sama membuatnya ingin berhenti berpikir.

"Entahlah." _Bohong_. "Aku tidak tahu." _Pembual ulung_. "Mungkin iya." _Apa kau sedang mengasihani dirimu sendiri, Kyungsoo-ya?_

Namun Kyungsoo kembali berpikir, menyelami dalam dan curamnya kelam masa lalu mereka berdua. Tepat di dasar hati dan pikirannya, tepat di mana ia mengubur dalam-dalam memori pahit yang akhirnya ia sadari, belum terkubur sempurna—takkan hilang, belum pudar semuanya.

Buktinya, kepingan-kepingan masa lalu itu bangkit dengan mudahnya saat si kecil Ziyu bertanya.

 _Apakah kau selemah itu_ —tanyanya pada hati kecilnya.

Kyungsoo tertawa, namun rasanya begitu salah dan pahit.

"Lalu di mana ia sekarang?" tanya Ziyu, menggenggam jemari Kyungsoo erat, seakan-akan ia tahu apa yang sedang Kyungsoo rasakan saat ini.

"Terakhir kudengar, ia di Paris," jawabnya yang ia sendiri juga heran saking lancarnya ia berkata.

Lalu semuanya nampak begitu jelas, bagaimana tiga kata magis itu sering terlontar dari keduanya, bagaimana mereka saling berkata cinta, bagaimana pelukan hangat itu tercipta, bagaimana mereka nampak bahagia dan _baik-baik saja_. Lalu ia ingat bagaimana ada yang datang, kemudian semuanya berubah jadi abu-abu. Blur. Hilang di beberapa bagian. Dingin. Sepi. Sendiri.

"Dulu, kita sungguh bahagia, Ziyu, jika kau tahu," katanya, mulai berbicara namun terdengar begitu serak dan lemah. Ia tersenyum—atau lebih tepatnya mencoba tersenyum. "Kita bahkan lebih manis dari orangtuamu. Dia begitu hangat, lebih lucu dari Sehun, dan aku lebih berani menyatakan perasaanku, lebih berani daripada Lu Han. Kita sungguh mencintai, lebih dari cinta Paman Chanyeol pada _Uncle_ Baekhyun. Kami begitu bahagia kala itu."

Ziyu mendengarkan, dan ia mengeratkan pelukan dan genggamannya.

"Lalu, suatu hari, dia lupa mengucap kata cinta. Dia lupa aku ada di sana. Dia lupa aku _pernah_ di hatinya. Dia lupa dan aku mencoba baik-baik saja. Lalu dia datang, Ziyu. Dia datang."

"Siapa?" tanya Ziyu, begitu lembut seakan mengatakan bahwa _Kyung_ ie akan baik-baik saja.

"Jung Soojung," jawab Kyungsoo. "Dia datang, dan Jongin semakin lupa akan kata cinta yang dulu ia umbar. Jung Soojung adalah teman kuliah kami di jurusan _dance_ sama dengan Jongin dan ayahmu, sedangkan aku dan _baba_ -mu dari jurusan musik. Dia datang di antara kami, dan mereka terlihat begitu sempurna ketika bersama."

"Kyung _ie_..."

Kyungsoo merasa tangan Ziyu menghapus setetes air mata di pipinya, kemudian tertawa. Tawa hambar yang dulu selalu ia dendangkan.

"Tangannya begitu pas ketika menggenggam Jongin _ku_ dulu. Tawanya begitu merdu disandingkan dengan tawa Jongin _ku_ dulu, langkah kakinya begitu serasi ketika mereka menari bersama, hatinya begitu lembut, cintanya begitu pas, mereka bagaikan dua burung merpati yang memang ditakdirkan bersama setelah beberapa tahun berpisah. Mereka bagaikan takdir yang seharusnya datang lebih awal.

"Wajahnya begitu cantik, badannya begitu anggun, jiwanya begitu polos dan murni, semua di dirinya nampak begitu pas jika disandingkan dengan seorang Kim Jongin, dan aku tak bisa membenci kenyataan itu."

Ada jeda yang nampak begitu lama, televisi di depan sana menayangkan iklan, dan Kyungsoo merasa air mata di pelupuk matanya terkumpul dan siap untuk jatuh.

"Biar semua orang bilang Jongin lebih sempurna jika bersama denganku, biar semua orang bilang cintaku dan cintanya terlalu besar hingga mampu merobohkan tiga tahun hubungan kami, biar semuanya bilang Jongin terlalu bodoh, namun itu tak bisa mengubah kenyataan bahwa ada sebuah hari di mana Jongin berhenti. Jongin _ku_ berhenti, benar-benar berhenti mengucap kata cinta.

Dan dia berlari sambil mengucap maaf di sela tangis penyesalannya. Ia berkata maaf, maaf, maaf, bagaikan itu akan meringankan sakitku. Ia berkata maaf, seolah itu akan menghapus sedihku. Lalu ia berlari setelah aku bilang _semoga kau berbahagia_. Dia berlari, kaki yang dulunya ia gunakan untuk mengejarku, kini ia gunakan untuk berpaling. _Mengejar orang lain_. Berpulang kesebuah peluk hangat milik sosok penari perempuan bernama Jung Soojung."

Ziyu memeluk Kyungsoo erat, menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam dada Kyungsoo sambil berbisik _jangan menangis_ namun Kyungsoo terlanjur menangis.

Entah berapa lama mereka berpelukan dengan Kyungsoo yang menangis tersedu, menumpahkan segala rasa yang selama ini ia pendam, berharap itu semua akan menghilang atau paling tidak memudar dan takkan kembali, namun nyatanya hanya kesia-siaan yang ia dapat. Hanya tangis yang semakin keras yang ia punya. Hanya rasa sakit yang masih sama yang ia rasakan.

(Orang bilang waktu menyembuhkan semuanya, namun kau mengambil sebagian besar waktuku.)

"Dulu, kupikir Jongin adalah rumahku. Kupikir apa yang kuberikan akan ia terima dan ia kembalikan padaku sama besarnya. Cinta, maksudku. Namun balasannya begitu timpang. Balasannya adalah beribu kata maaf dan kakinya yang berpaling. Balasannya adalah tawa dan senyum hangat yang kini jadi milik orang lain. Balasannya begitu mengejutkanku, menyakitiku. Namun tak apa, aku belajar baik-baik saja. Dulu, kupikir masa depanku adalah dengan Jongin. Dan kini aku tahu beratnya melupakan seseorang di masa lalu ketika orang itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang kauinginkan untuk masa depanmu."

Ziyu mengeratkan pelukannya, membelai lembut tangan Kyungsoo sambil mengangguk seolah berkata bahwa _tak apa, kau memang sudah tak apa-apa._

Malam itu, mereka tidur berdua, dengan Ziyu yang menolak melepaskan genggaman tangannya, dan Kyungsoo yang tidur dengan bayang-bayang masa lalu yang kembali hadir.

Malam itu, Kyungsoo bermimpi akan permen kapas dan taman, tawa merdu dan genggaman tangan hangat, kata-kata cinta, ciuman mesra, dan lelaki berkulit cokelat.

(Malam itu, Kyungsoo menangis dan merintih dalam tidurnya setelah sekian lama.)

Jatuh cinta itu begitu mudah, rasanya seperti eskrim rasa cokelat dan vanila dengan bermacam-macam _topping_ di atasnya ketika kau tidak ingin melakukan apapun kecuali berdiam diri di kamar dengan kartun favorit. Jatuh cinta itu begitu mudah, rasanya seperti buket bunga dengan aroma segar di musim gugur. Jatuh cinta itu seperti pelukan selimut hangat nan tebal di musim dingin ketika hujan dan salju turun dari langit dengan secangkir coklat panas di depan perapian.

Namun bagi Kyungsoo, jatuh cinta terasa seperti membagi jiwamu menjadi beberapa kenangan. Jongdae penah menimpali, bahwa nanti pada akhirnya, takdirlah yang akan menentukan kenangan tersebut—bahagia ataukah menyakitkan. Jika itu kenangan yang membahagiakan maka rayakanlah, nikmatilah, syukurilah, cintailah. Jika itu kenangan yang menyakitkan, balaslah dengan senyum dan pergilah sejauh apa cinta yang tersisa di dirimu membawamu pergi.

Dan naasnya, kenangan itu membawa Kyungsoo pada pilihan terakhir.

(Malam itu, Kyungsoo kembali tidur dengan hati yang harus kembali ia tata di esok hari, tangis yang harus ia hapus, kenangan yang harus ia pendam kembali, dan kehidupan baru yang harus ia jalani.)

* * *

 _a/n : Omg is this fic too lame huh. fanfic request dari_ _ **Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight.**_ _Pesanannya "Mau dongg dibikinin fic KaiSoo yang Angstnya kejam bukan main. Kyungsoo menderita, Jongin jahaat. Terus berakhir sad-end. Soalnya aku lagi pengen baca yang sedih-sedih."_

 _Anw, menurutku ini sad ending. Tapi kurang angst. Mungkin besok bisa aku buatin lagi yang lebih angst, tapi nggak bisa janji cepet._

 _Disini, sachi juga mau berterimakasih sama semua reader maupun reviewer yang udah mau baca bahkan review semua fanfic sachi walaupun sering bahkan ada yang belum diupdate. Sachi bener-bener terharu. Walaupun sachi nggak bisa bales review kalian, tapi sachi selalu baca, dan terimakasih banyak. Terimakasih banyak, semoga sachi masih terus bisa nulis buat kalian semua._

 _Written with prompt "they say time flies but you keep breaking its wings"._

 _del josandra, 21 Jan 2016_


End file.
